Sueños destrozados
by Maitechu
Summary: Los sueños son destrozados fácilmente. Sakura lo sabe, y lucha cada día por sobreponerse al pasado que no la deja en paz. El dueño de su dolor ya no se encuentra aquí, y cada día que pasa siente menos deseos de seguir adelante. Se ha quedado sola por propia elección, pero añora recuperar esos días de felicidad. De pronto una nota extraña aparece en su puerta...
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

SAKURA

Todo en la habitación me recordaba a él. Las estanterías llenas de libros que nunca leí, el escritorio vacio y la silla deshabitada. La cama desordenada tal y como él la había dejado la última vez que lo vi.

Y el olor a hombre que siempre estaba ahí.

Me reí sin pensar, recordando como en la mañana había tirado su perfume por toda la habitación. Era realmente una visión lamentable de mi misma el imaginarme tirando el perfume de esa persona por la habitación simplemente para sentir que él seguía ahí.

No me comprendía. Nunca terminaba de entender mis pensamientos estúpidos y mis acciones sin sentido.

Y todo por su culpa.

¿Cómo podía...irse sin siquiera decir adiós?

¿Cómo podía...haber hecho eso después de lo que pasó?

Me enjuagué las lagrimas que comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas, sintiéndome inmensamente sola.

Estaba cansada, pero mi cuerpo insistía en permanecer parado hasta que no pudiera más. Siempre había deseado ser más fuerte, y mi cuerpo parecía seguir persiguiendo ese sueño aún cuando mi mente ya sabía que era algo imposible.

Me miré las manos, de un blanco níveo que parecía insano a simple vista. Siempre había odiado el color de mi piel. Pero...

_"Qué bonita piel tienes, pareces tan pura como una rosa blanca..."_

¡¿Por qué demonios siempre tenía que recordar esas palabras?!

Golpeé la pared con fuerza, sintiéndome la sangre caliente recorrer mis venas. No quería parecer pura, no quería ser pura...

¡Yo solo quería estar a su lado!

¿Por que...había tenido que conocerlo? Si no fuera por él, yo nunca habría intentado cambiarme a mí misma. Nunca habría...

-Shaoran...- el fatídico nombre de esa persona solo ayudaba a aumentar mi dolor. Y yo era tan masoquista que lo repetía todos los días...que graciosa que puedo llegar a ser aveces.

Una ráfaga de viento me recordó que era invierno, y me di cuenta de que el sol se había ocultado sin que yo lo notase siquiera.

Bueno, eso era algo usual en mí, no notar las cosas que están a simple vista...

_"¿Te gusta festejar año nuevo Shaoran?"_

_"Detesto que el tiempo pase"_

Es cierto, a veces el tiempo pasaba muy rápido y las cosas buenas terminaban demasiado pronto.

_"Pero mientras este acompañado, supongo que no hay problema en celebrarlo"_

Eso había dicho, pero jamás pudimos celebrar año nuevo juntos... y este año tampoco sería la exepción.

_"¿Con quién andabas?"_

_"Una compañera de trabajo"_

_"¡Shaoran!" _

_"¡Madura Sakura!"_

Todos me decían eso: Madura Sakura. Yo jamás entendí por que...

Hasta que vi que todos se habían alejado de mí. ¿Que había hecho para quedarme sola? ¿Cómo podía remediarlo? Continuaba preguntándome una y otra vez las mismas cosas y jamás conseguía respuesta alguna.

Nunca fui buena para nada más que los deportes. Y hasta ellos me habían traicionado por una simple lesión en el tobillo.

Y todo por culpa de él...Si no fuera por él, yo podría...podría haber...

-¡Ahhh!- el grito lastimoso intentó sacar de mi todo aquello que me agobiaba al punto de no poder mas, y de pronto yo me encontraba en el suelo abrazando mis piernas y llorando desconsoladamente.

Ja, como una niña...

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, o si realmente pasó algo de tiempo antes de que el teléfono comenzara a sonar. Pero el molesto sonido anunciando una llamada entrante fue lo único que detuvo mágicamente otro de mis usuales ataques de histeria. Y me quede mirando hacia la sala sin moverme hasta que me di cuenta de que debía atender.

A tropezones corrí hasta el angelical y a la vez endemoniado aparato. Cuando levante el teléfono, las palabras no me salieron, y apreté fuertemente el auricular a mi oido esperando que alguien dijera algo...lo que fuera.

Solo quería escuchar una voz que no fuera la mía...

-¿Sakura?

-¿eh?- un sonido extraño se escapo de mis labios sin avisarme. Mi corazón había dado un vuelco en cuestión de segundos.

-¿To...Tomoyo?

-¿Sakura? ¿Estás bien?- ¡No! ¡No estoy bien! Eso quise gritar, pero nada salía...no era capaz de articular nada- ¿Sakura?- ahora su voz sonaba preocupada, y me asusté.

-To...

-¿Estás bien?- no respondí, de vuelta, y escuché algo parecido a un sollozo del otro lado del auricular- Escucha, lo siento, ya no puedo más con esto... ¿Sakura? ¿Me escuchas? Quiero decirte que no quiero que pases por todo esto tu sola...

-No...estoy bien, en serio.

Sí, yo siempre estaba bien. La tonta de Sakura siempre estaba sonriendo de felicidad...Entonces...¿por qué mi voz sonaba tan triste?

-No estás bien- Tomoyo siempre sabía como me sentía...

La odiaba por eso.

-Yo...

De pronto en di cuenta de que en algún momento me había sentado en el sillón.

-¿Dónde estás? ¿En tu casa? Voy para allá.

-¡NO!

-¿Sa...kura?

-No quiero...que vengas a mi casa. No quiero tener nada que ver contigo... ni con nadie.

-Pero escucha Sakura no es tu culpa que...- Al diablo todo.

-¡Cállate! ¡No tienes idea de nada!

Y era cierto, la pobre de Tomoyo no tenía idea de nada. Y la odiaba por eso también, aunque fuera una ridiculez por mi parte.

Siempre tan alegre, tan madura...tan perfecta. Yo quería ser como ella, y eso era imposible. Pero...

Diablos, la odiaba, y ella no tenía la culpa de nada. Eso me hacía enfurecer aun mas cuando lo pensaba.

-Entonces dime...si pudieras volver a verlo ¿Querrías hacerlo? - corto el hilo de mis pensamientos de una manera que me pareció demasiado brusca a pesar del tono amable con el que lo había hecho.

-¿eh...?

-¿Tienes la certeza de que no te arrepentirás?- ¿Que estaba diciendo?- ¿Puedes asegurarme que volver a verlo no empeorara todo?

-¿Por qué...me dices esto?

-Solo es una pregunta- recline mi cabeza hacia atrás, buscando en el techo una respuesta que no llegó.

¿Volver a ver a Shaoran?

-No se...

No había pensado en esa posibilidad. Desde aquel día en que desapareció de mi vida jamás se me ocurrió que algún día podría verlo de nuevo.

Pasó un largo rato hasta que escuchara su voz de vuelta, como si se hubiera quedado pensando en que debía contestar ahora. Por mi parte, esos segundos en silencio habían ayudado a mi cabeza a aclararse.

-¿Quieres venir a mi casa?

-¿Eh?

-Celebremos año nuevo juntas...como solíamos hacerlo cuando niñas.

Y después yo era la inmadura...

Lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas otra vez, pero esta vez yo no entendía su razón.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba llorando?

¡Maldita sea Sakura! ¡¿Por qué sigues llorando como una niña?!

-No...no tengo ganas, lo siento.

-¿Sakura?

-Celebra junto a tu precioso novio y deja de meterte en mi vida- corté la comunicación antes de que ella pudiera darme alguna respuesta a mis palabras hirientes.

Porque sí. Sabía que la había lastimado...

Y las lágrimas no dejaban de salir.

_"Valla que eres rencorosa" _

El maldito tenía razón una vez más sobre mí.

Alguien tocó la puerta y tuve que forzarme a levantarme, pese a la insistencia de mi cuerpo en hacer siempre lo contrario, e ir a ver quien llamaba.

Una pequeña emoción se encendió dentro de mi pecho a medida que me acercaba a la puerta.

_"Si pudieras volver a verlo ¿Querrías hacerlo?"_

Si pudiera verlo...lo mataría.

Podía imaginar mis manos al rededor de su cuello, oprimiéndolo con el único deseo de que dejara de respirar. Había soñado con eso muchas veces...y la sonrisa en su rostro me atormentaba cada vez que lo recordaba.

¿Por qué sonreía a pesar de que yo lo odiara tanto? ¿No comprendía mi dolor? O...¿Le era divertido?

_"¿Querrías hacerlo?"_

¿Quería?

Los golpes en la puerta se cortaron de pronto, y me tiré encima de mi abrigo buscando las llaves. Sentía como si el silencio repentino significara mi propia muerte. Y de alguna manera eso no me gustó para nada.

Me tarde en encontrarlas largo rato, pese no estaba en mi abrigo si no en mi cartera. Pero cuando abrí ya no había nadie allí.

Y todo se venía abajo de vuelta.

Sentía que las fuerzas me abandonaban cada segundo que pasaba, y de pronto vi frente a mis pies una pequeña nota.

La levanté para leerla, y decía...

_"Te cumpliré un deseo si vienes mañana"_

Y abajo había una dirección que yo conocía a la perfección.

* * *

**Hola lectores! =)**

**Espero que esto no los haya desanimado en un día como hoy (¡feliz año nuevo!) pero sentía que debía ponerlo cuanto antes...**

**Esta sera una historia algo especial, pues como ya notaron nuestros dos protagonistas no son ya niños de primaria, si no que rondan los 20 años y no la han pasado precisamente bien.**

**Es algo complicado explicar las cosas. No se como explicar la personalidad de Sakura, o lo que pasó entre ella y Shaoran, o por que esta tan sola y "necesitada"**

**Supongo que tendrán que leer el resto, jeje...**

**Ah, para los lectores de "el amor siempre florece en la adversidad" no desesperen, que sigo trabajando en esa historia, y voy avanzando *O***

**Por eso, mientras tanto, espero que disfruten esta n.n**

**Apreciaría que me dejasen sus comentarios para saber que les parece la historia, y si hay algo que ya de movida no les guste a pesar de ser el primer capitulo =)**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!~**


	2. Chapter 2

SHAORAN

Solo una última vez. Si pudiera, me gustaría volver atrás en el tiempo e intentarlo una vez más...

-¿Te gusta lo que haces?

Ojalá las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes. Yo podría haber sido un gran hombre; alguien capaz de decidir por sí mismo y avanzar en la vida.

-Dime ¿Te gusta?

Pero había gente como esa, que decidía por sí misma, y gente como yo, que se limitaba a hacer lo que más le convenía, lo quisiese o no. Y ahí estaba, de nuevo, haciendo lo que me convenía.

_Como siempre. _

-¿Te gusta?

La tercera era la vencida, miré al pobre desgraciado y sonreí, aunque sabía que él no podía verme por tener los ojos vendados.

-Más o menos, realmente no importa demasiado.

Estiré el brazo para alcanzar la daga que se encontraba sobre el pequeño escritorio. Todavía me sorprendía que lugares como estos, que solo servían para saciar los placeres de personas sucias e impúdicas, contaran con pequeños escritorios de madera. Y creo que no es necesario decir más que eso para que se entienda donde me encontraba.

-Debería importarte.

-¿Ah sí?

Pasé las yemas de mis dedos sobre el frio metal. Me encantaba esa sensación. Pensar que debía usar esta preciosura para algo tan cruel...

Suspiré y me dispuse a comenzar mi trabajo. Después de todo, no era algo que pudiera retrasar por más tiempo, o yo tendrías problemas más tarde. Una sonrisa traviesa escapó de mis labios mientras apoyaba en su garganta el arma que acabaría con su sufrimiento.

El cuerpo de él se tensó y se removió en la silla, como quien sabe que está indefenso ante una amenaza letal.

Me sentí mal por el idiota. Había tenido la mala suerte de tratar con las personas equivocadas. O quizá no ¿Qué me aseguraba que era su culpa? Tal vez él no había hecho nada malo, y todo esto fuese un capricho de alguna de las personas que yo tanto odiaba.

"_¿Te has encariñado con ella verdad?" _

-Perdóname...- mi susurro desapareció junto con su vida cuando corté sin piedad la carne de su cuello. Un corte limpio, como a mí me gustaba.

Y ya todo había acabado, al menos por hoy.

Miré el cadáver, que seguía despidiendo sangre. No había hecho lo correcto, pero ese hombre debía agradecer que fuese yo quien se haya encargado de él. Pues de lo contrario era probable que no lo hubiera pasado tan bien.

Me desperecé y salí en busca de un baño donde limpiar de impurezas la única cosa que era importante para mí. Aferrado a mi daga ensangrentada, avancé por el pasillo mientras escuchaba ruidos tras las puertas que me ponían los pelos de punta del asco.

Odiaba estos lugares. Ahora y siempre.

-Li

La voz severa y firme de Kurogane me obligo a levantar la mirada del suelo y clavarla en sus ojos. Mantuve el contacto visual durante varios segundos, y luego desvié la cabeza, incapaz de aguantar mucho más. El color de sus ojos me recordaba demasiado a la sangre, aun cuando solo fueran lentes de contacto.

-Pueden ir a limpiar- le comuniqué.

-Mandaré a alguien.

Siempre lo mismo. La misma frase y la misma respuesta. Jamás hablábamos más de lo que era absolutamente necesario e imprescindible. Y daba gracias a dios por eso, pues me desagradaba tener que tratar con él.

Comencé a avanzar en dirección a las escaleras. En la planta baja había un baño, y quería lavar mi daga cuanto antes.

-¿Sigues pensando que lo que haces esta mal?

Me giré, sorprendido de que volviera a hablarme. Ciertamente hacia no mucho tiempo yo me había opuesto a él, diciendo toda clase de estupideces sobre que lo que hacía estaba mal y que quería retirarme. Pero luego de unos cuantos golpes y amenazas comprendí que no tenía caso insistir.

-No.

Mentiras. De nuevo mentiras. Parecen ser todo lo que me queda, y también lo único que me protege, en parte, de mi mismo.

Frunció el ceno, obviamente dudando de mi respuesta, pero yo lo imité. En mis años aquí, he aprendido que si pierdes tu credibilidad pierdes todo. Y si había algo que no iba a perder, era...

_"¿Quieres que algo le pase a esa niña?"_

... mi credibilidad.

SAKURA

_"¿A dónde vamos?"_

¿Han tenido esa sensación extraña de que lo que hacen no está bien? Igual que cuando eres niño y sabes que vas a cometer una travesura, pero mucho peor.

_"Tengo que ver a alguien"_

Esa sensación era la que tenía en ese mismo instante. Allí, parada frente a la pequeña puerta verde, mi cabeza había comenzado a jugarme malas pasadas.

Y con malas, me refiero a terribles...

Las manos me sudaban, y mi corazón palpitaba realmente rápido. Podía imaginarme la escena que ocurriría a continuación, justo después de que tocara a la puerta. Y no estaba lista para eso.

Diablos, no estaba lista.

_"¿Es amigo tuyo?"_

_"Te recomiendo que no hables con él"_

Aquella vez no comprendí por completo lo que él me quiso decir con eso, y me descuidé. Al igual que hice con Shaoran, recuerdo haberle contado a esa persona muchas cosas sobre mí, sobre mi vida, y sobre mi familia. No me había parecido alguien malvado, sino todo lo contrario: Me generaba tranquilidad...

_"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Fye"_

Pero yo caí en la trampa que su sonrisa cerró sobre mí. Y todo eso me llevó a encontrarme cara a cara con mi peor pesadilla.

_"¡Shaoran!"_

Cerré los ojos, y todo volvió a mí.

Sangre. Líquido vital derramado por todos lados. Lagrimas, gritos. No puedo respirar, y me agarro a la camisa de mi padre con fuerza. No hay nadie, nadie más que nosotros.

Todo cobra sentido.

_"¡Detente!"_

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, y me di cuenta de que llevaba bastante tiempo parada frente a la puerta.

Intentando sacar aquellos recuerdos de mi cabeza, tomé del bolsillo de mi abrigo la nota que me había traído hasta aquí, y en un repentino ataque de rabia la tiré al suelo.

¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo? Yo no quería... volver a pasar por nada así...nunca.

Exacto, no era tan idiota como parecía a simple vista. Tome la nota, preguntándome qué demonios me había llevado a pensar que quería volver a encontrarme con él.

Me sobresalté cuando alguien me tocó el hombro, y giré mi cuerpo para encontrarme frente a frente con unos hermosos ojos azules.

-Fye...

Me respondió mi "saludo" con otra de sus cálidas y aparentemente sinceras sonrisas. Tal y como yo lo recordaba, sus finos rasgos estaban totalmente relajados y nada parecía andar mal en su vida.

Él era la persona que buscaba.

Y la persona de la que quería escapar.

-Me alegra verte por aquí pequeña Sakura.

Desde la primera vez que mis ojos se habían cruzado con los suyos había comprendido que Fye no era una persona común y corriente. No tenía pruebas, pero era un hecho para mí que no era tan inocente como aparentaba. Siempre con sus sonrisas y su postura de "todo está bien", al mismo tiempo que entreteje en su mente quien sabe que oscuros planes.

No me fiaba en lo absoluto de su falsa sonrisa, ni de su rostro sereno. Ni de nada que pudiera decirme. La última la había pagado muy caro.

Porque… ¿había sido su culpa verdad?

Me indicó que me hiciera a un lado para abrir la puerta, y momento más tarde yo me encontraba sosteniendo una de sus bolsas para que él pudiera introducir la llave en la cerradura.

Tragué saliva cuando escuché el tan esperado "click". Ahora ya no podía dar marcha atrás.

-Pasa- hice lo que dijo y me adentré en la vivienda a paso lento…

…De pronto sentía que me había metido en alguna especie de juego en el que yo era la heroína y todos los demás eran mis enemigos. Podía sentir como mi corazón palpitaba acelerado y aquella dulce excitación enfermiza se apoderó de mí por completo. Todo estaba en mi poder. Y yo podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Respiré profundo el aire que para mí fue como una droga exquisita, y saqué de mi bolsillo mi pequeña tableta de orientación. Frente a mí, podía ver claramente la puerta secreta que me sacaría del calabozo y me llevaría a la próxima ciudad, pero no había forma de abrirla. Había pequeños seres cuadrados protegiéndola.

Ya qué, tendría que deshacerme de ellos...

-¿Sakura?

El mago oscuro estaba detrás de mí, pero no podía hacer caso de sus mentiras o acabaría muerta. Debía permanecer con la vista en mi objetivo. Si, debía ser fuerte.

Comencé a correr hacia ellos, y materialicé mi espada anti veneno justo antes de asestar un golpe a la puerta. La puerta crujió, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo los seres ya se habían percatado de mi presencia y se habían abalanzado sobre mí. Perdí el equilibro y caí en la piedra fría.

Una mano tocó mi hombro. Y supe en ese momento, que era mi final.

Relajé mi cuerpo, esperando a que todo terminara.

-¿Estás bien?

¿Eh?

Como un golpe la realidad volvió a mí: Todo era producto de mi mente una vez más. No había calabozo, ni monstruos, ni nada. Solo yo, sosteniendo la carta que había recibido ayer en mi mano. Una estantería de libros se alzaba imponente frente a mí, y a mi alrededor muchos libros desparramados. Tuve que esforzarme por comprender que había pasado con todos los monstruos.

Un delicioso olor a café se metió en mis fosas nasales, como si quisiera calmarme entre tanta confusión. Y pronto recordé donde me encontraba.

-¿Sakura?- me di vuelta y lo miré, presa de una excitación y de un desconcierto de seguro evidente.

-Oh, sí, lo siento...yo...- guardé el pedazo de papel blanco de vuelta en mi bolsillo. Sentía la sangre que subía a mi rostro. De pronto tenía mucho calor.

Era una completa estúpida.

Fye apoyó las bolsas sobre una mesa de madera y me indicó que lo siguiera por unas escaleras. Pensé que era extraño que no me dijera nada, pero también me aliviaba no tener que darle ninguna explicación. Si comenzaba a hablar, cabía la posibilidad de que dijera algo de más.

Aunque...supongo que esta vez no importaba.

¿Qué más tenía que perder?

-Supuse que vendrías- su voz tranquila, como siempre, me sirvió de guía en la penumbra que atravesábamos.

Podía sentir los escalones bajo mis pies, estables y seguros. Justo lo contrario a como yo solía sentirme.

Una y otra vez me metía en lugares así. Gracias a Shaoran había conocido todo lo malo que ignoraba gracias a mi antes fuerte coraza de inocencia exagerada. No sabía si debía agradecerle que me mostrase una realidad que desconocía, o detestarle aun más por no darme siquiera una herramienta para protegerme, dejándome totalmente indefensa. Y a su merced, como siempre.

Vislumbré a Fye que abría una puerta y pronto la luz proveniente de la habitación iluminó su delgado cuerpo. Tuve que entrecerrar los ojos debido a que la luz fue demasiado para mí.

Me adentré a una especie de sala rectangular que, si no estuviese en mi situación, quizá me hubiera parecido encantadora.

-Ponte cómoda.

Sin meditar demasiado, me senté en uno de los sillones frente a una pequeña mesita ratonera. Mientras él cerraba la puerta, yo reunía fuerzas para comenzar a hablar.

-Fye-dije por fin cuando se sentó frente a mí.

-Puedes dejar tu abrigo en la percha.

-Ah...si- no había notado que aún lo tenía puesto, y eso que en la sala hacía bastante calor debido a una estufa que parecía ser bastante nueva. Me lo quité y lo apoyé en mis muslos.

-Eres alguien bastante intrigante ¿lo sabías?

-¿Eh?

-No importa. ¿Has venido por la carta no es así? - sus rasgos se ensombrecieron por un instante. Tragué saliva-. Pues bien ¿qué es lo que deseas?

La pregunta había sido demasiado repentina. Yo no sabía exactamente que deseaba, o por qué me encontraba ahí sentada frente a él. Me acomodé en mi asiento, avergonzada y un tanto intimidada.

-Pues...yo solo vine porque sentí que debía hacerlo.

Él rió, haciendo que me sintiera aún más estúpida. Pero en su sonrisa había algo tierno que no había visto antes, y gracias a eso me pude tranquilizar un poco.

-¿Estas preocupada por Shaoran? -sacudí la cabeza nerviosamente, y el volvió a sonreír. Me sentía realmente una niña-. Entonces ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quizá...-dudé un momento antes de continuar- ¿Podría preguntarte algo?

-Lo que quieras.

-Pues...me gustaría que me contases...que me...-no...No podía asustarme ahora. Debía hacer la pregunta que desde aquel día me carcomía el alma-. Mi papa...

-¿Quieres saber cuál fue el motivo de su muerte? ¿O por qué fue Shaoran quien lo asesinó?

Sha...

¡No! ¡Basta!

Me levanté de mi asiento e intenté hacer una reverencia antes de retirarme. No podía...Pensé que quizá tenía el valor necesario, pero no...No podía enfrentarme a lo que intentaba dejar en el pasado.

No quería saber nada acerca de eso.

_"¿Fujitaka siempre está en casa?" _

Siempre me parecieron extrañas sus preguntas...

_"¿Que hace tu padre cuando no estás en casa?"_

Detente...

_"¿Que quieres hacer ahora?"_

_"Quiero ir a tu casa"_

¡No!

Me abalancé hacia la puerta presa de un repentino ataque de pánico. Todo se repetía dentro de mi cabeza. Una y otra vez tenía que ver las mismas imágenes, recordar los mismos recuerdos...

-No se abre...-gemí, aterrada, y solté el pestillo.

Estaba asustada, y comencé a llorar sin darme cuenta.

-Es porque la cerré para que nadie nos molestara- Fye apareció a mi lado y metió la llave en la cerradura- ¿Ves? Ya está abierta. No tienes por qué asustarte...

Aún en contra de mi voluntad, levanté mi mirada para verlo.

Me sonreía.

Eso me espantó. Corrí escaleras abajo mientras mi cabeza volvía a mostrarme aquellas escenas que no quería ver. Casi me caigo al terminar de bajar, pero no pude detenerme. Pronto, sentí un fuerte golpe en el rostro, y supe que había chocado con alguien. Levanté mi cabeza para ver y…

…Sangre.

Un hombre enorme me miraba. Y sus ojos...sus ojos...

...eran como la sangre.

Grité y salí de allí, rumbo a cualquier lugar que estuviese lo suficientemente alejado de allí.

SHAORAN

El frio chocó contra mi rostro en cuanto abrí la puerta del local y salí al exterior. En esta época, lo único que podía calmar mis ansias era el alcohol. Y hoy no había sido la excepción a mi rutina de todos los días en los que el frío era insoportable.

Suspiré, y tras meter mis manos en los bolsillos de mi abrigo comencé a caminar hacia la parada.

Al final de cuentas, hoy no había sido un día del todo malo. Y me sentía extrañamente animado, si se le puede llamar así.

Busqué dentro de mi bolsillo mi billetera, con la obvia intención de sacar mi tarjeta de autobús. Pero saqué algo diferente, que me dejó algo confundido por varios segundos. Hasta que de pronto recordé qué hacía algo así en mi bolsillo.

Sakura.

La imagen de una joven castaña volvió a mi por segunda vez en el mismo día, lo cual no era algo que me agradara. _Yo nunca vuelvo a pensar en un trabajo que ya terminé_.

_"¿Te llamas Shaoran no? ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre?"_

Que chica más curiosa...

_"Siempre estás solo ¿No tienes_ _amigos?"_

Ja...

_"Yo seré tu amiga"_

Así que mi amiga...

La luz del negocio frente al cual pasaba se apagó.

Mi mano apretó con fuerza el pequeño accesorio para celular con forma de oso, e iba a tirarlo a la basura cuando su voz me detuvo.

_"¡Detente!"_

Sakura...

Yo... ¿siento lastima por ella?

Para mi suerte, no tuve que esperar mucho en la parada. Hoy no parecía estar del todo bien de la cabeza, pues las cosas más insignificantes parecían volverse realmente importantes para mí.

_"¿Te gusta lo que haces?"_

Eso también era un claro ejemplo de mi mal día. La pregunta seguía repitiéndose una y otra vez. Y no podía pensar en otra cosa no fuera mi daga bañada en sangre. Lo único que sabía, era que a mi arma no parecía molestarle en absoluto. Y mientras ella no se negara, yo no me detendría.

Y sí, eso significa nunca.

Me bajé en mi parada, repitiéndome mentalmente que debía dejar de pensar en todo lo que me agobiaba. La brisa nocturna acarició mi rostro, y visualicé a lo lejos el edificio en el que vivía. Estaba en bastante buen estado, teniendo en cuenta lo barato que era.

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me sentía a gusto en mi "nido", como yo solía llamar a mi departamento. Y estaba realmente agradecido por haber encontrado este lugar cuando me topé por casualidad con el letrero de "se alquila". Desde que mi madre me había quitado el sustento, hace ya varios años, me costaba enconar buenos lugares para vivir, y la mayoría de las veces terminaba yéndome porque no aguantaba ese lugar.

Pero no esta vez. Hacía casi 5 meses que vivía en ese departamento, y ni una sola vez se me pasó por la cabeza la posibilidad de irme. El encargado era bueno, y los vecinos no se molestaban si ponía la música a todo volumen. Tampoco nadie me preguntaba sobre mi trabajo o que hacía para ganarme la vida. Al igual que a mí, a nadie le importaba quien mas vivía en el edificio.

Oh si, un gran lugar para vivir...

- Hoy llegas más temprano de lo habitual- un hombre gordo de sonrisa amable me saludó en la entrada. Era el portero y también el encargado.

Un tanto fastidioso, pero me agradaba.

Me encogí de hombros y tiré el cigarrillo que había encendido en algún momento de mi pequeña caminata.

-No hubo mucho trabajo.

-Que bueno, puedes aprovechar para dormir.

-Supongo- no quería alargar más la conversación, así que me forcé a sonreírle y abrí la puerta del ascensor.

Me relajé en cuando la puerta se cerró, y me permití mirarme en el espejo que había dentro. Hoy mi aspecto no era tan terrible, a excepción de mis habituales ojeras. Mi cabello estaba despeinado, seguramente a causa de la pelea en la que me vi envuelto luego de que saliera de mi trabajo gracias a la maldita de Nakuru. Esa puta...

Me palmee el rostro con las manos. Tenía que dejar de pensar o acabaría volviendo a lo mismo...

_"¿Pensabas en Kinomoto?"_

Siempre hablando de más. Aún no comprendía que yo no me preocupaba por nadie más que por mí mismo. Ja. Parecía tener la tonta idea de que esa niña había hecho algún efecto en mí, y se la pasaba molestando con eso.

Y mi noche había terminado de maravilla, pues nos encontramos con algunos de sus "amigos" que tanto la "querían". Yo por supuesto tuve que adoptar el papel de héroe y "defender a la princesa".

-Princesa...- reí. No podía haber nada más alejado de lo que realmente era ella.

Pronto llegué a mi piso, y lo primero que hice tras entrar a mi departamento fue tirarme sobre la cama. Debía descansar al menos por hoy.

Mañana sería un día complicado...

* * *

**Hola holaaa! =)**

**¿como andan? Acá llegué con el capitulo dos de Sueños destrozados. Algo mal redactado, en mi opinión, pero eso fue lo que salio u.u**

**¿Que les pareció? Me gustaría saber sus opiniones n.n**

**Y ahora, contesto a la gente que me envió reviews =)**

**kinesukikinomoto**: Hola!

¡Que buena pregunta! Creo que la respondí bastante bien en este capitulo, haber que opinas de lo que le hizo Shaoran...

**Sakuritabi**: Todos comenzamos a leer una historia cuando nos da curiosidad, y me alegra haber conseguido eso en vos. Bueno, ya sabes que le pasó, y de quien era la dirección...¿Alguna otra pregunta? jeje...

**elianamz-bv:** Hmmm te parece? Si, quizá esta muy lastimada Sakura...pero creo que tiene derecho a estarlo.

Claro, no te preocupes por eso. Ella es fuerte y se repondrá (uff, y no te imaginas como...). Creo que la fortaleza siempre nace de una debilidad. Porque si no tenes nada que te motive a ser mas fuerte ¿cual es el caso?

Espero que me hagas saber tu opinión sobre este capitulo, ya que sos la única que realmente me dio su sincera opinión y una critica que me agradó bastante. Voy a estar esperando =)


	3. Chapter 3

SAKURA

Siempre me he preguntado si cenicienta era verdaderamente feliz al lado del príncipe, si realmente tuvo un final tan alegre como todos decían. Se casó, si, y se libró de la tortura de su madrastra y hermanastras, ¿pero era lo que ella realmente deseaba?

No me refiero a que no deseara dejar de ser explotada, eso lo comprendo. Pero el príncipe fue el único hombre que conoció que la hizo sentir felicidad. O mejor dicho, la única persona que le demostró algo de afecto verdadero. ¿Qué podía asegurarme que no lo hizo por conveniencia? O quizá no por conveniencia, es probable que haya confundido esa felicidad con amor, y eso explicaría todo…

Y lo sé porque a mí me pasó algo parecido. Una vez sentí esa felicidad, que terminé confundiendo con amor debido quizá a muchos malentendidos. Admito haber sentido eso que llaman "mariposas en el estomago". Pero aquello me hizo bajar la guardia y dejar entrar a mi enemigo a mi propio hogar. Le di mi confianza, al igual que una idiota, y él me pagó con desprecio y crueldad…

Si mi padre me viera ahora, querría morirse de vuelta…

Me reí de mis propios pensamientos, sintiendo como el frio se metía en mi cuerpo. No necesitaba mirarme para saber que parecía una pordiosera, o una puta que se había tirado en el parque a descansar.

No, no me gustaba esa palabra…

Pero era lo cierto. Estaba sentada con la espalda apoyada en un árbol en el parque pingüino hacia mas de 12 horas. Había olvidado tomar mi abrigo al salir corriendo como una idiota, y sin abrigo no tenía llaves, llaves sin las cuales no podía entrar a mi casa. Y no pensaba volver allí a buscar mi abrigo, de eso podía estar segura…

Ahora me lamentaba por haberme ido de esa manera, al final no había conseguido nada, y todo por mi propia culpa. Si hubiese aguantado un poco, probablemente ahora sabría todo y podría contemplar el suicidio sin sentirme culpable...

Mi risa sonó como un chirrido de una puerta desgastada, y eché mi cabeza hacia atrás porque ya no quería pensar más en algo que no podía remediar. Después de todo siempre me pasaba lo mismo. Ya fuese un abrigo, un bolso o mi propio cuerpo, jamás les prestaba la debida atención.

Y por eso tenía los problemas que tenía…

Sonreí rendida. Podía ver como el cielo se había nublado, y mientras analizaba el panorama que anunciaba una casi segura tormenta una brisa suave me acaricio el rostro cariñosamente. Me pregunté si nevaría, pues un cielo así en esta época solía invitar a cualquier persona a tomar una taza de chocolate caliente y ver los copos blancos caer.

"_No quiero que pases esto sola…"_

La voz de Tomoyo cuando hablamos por teléfono volvió a mí una vez más, y por un momento recordé como cuando niñas solíamos tomar la merienda frente a la ventana simplemente para ver la nieve caer. ¿Pasar qué sola? ¿Mi vida? ¿La pérdida de mi padre? ¿La…traición de la persona que creí me amaba?

¿O todo eso junto?

Sé que no soy quien para culpar a Shaoran, en realidad él nunca dijo que me amase; todo eso solo fue imaginación mía, y no puedo culparlo de mi confusión. Ciertamente, lo único de lo que realmente puedo culparlo, es por haber hecho una promesa que luego no cumplió: _Prometió protegerme._

Para luego ser él quien me lastimara…

Abracé mis piernas cuando un viento helado azotó con fuerza mi cuerpo, totalmente distinto a la brisa que había sentido poco antes y que me había, en cierto modo, reconfortado. La ausencia de mi abrigo me estaba matando, de verdad, no soy alguien que tolere bien el frio. Me sentía mal. No porque realmente hubiera algo mal en mi, si no porque me sentía abandonada, y sin nada que pudiera servirme de apoyo. Sin mi padre aquí, sentía que no podía contar con nadie.

Y no podía llamar a Tomoyo...

Ni siquiera ella había podido esconder su pena por mí en el funeral, y yo apenas si pude soportar verla sufrir así por mí causa. Estaba segura de que había pensado que yo no era más que una niña necesitada, y que como era mi mejor amiga, era su deber cuidar de mí de ahora en adelante. Pude ver que no le agradaba la idea de ser mi "niñera".

Y a mí tampoco, claro.

Fue por eso que yo me adelanté a ella, y le dije que no quería volver a verla nunca más. Fue algo extremo por mi parte cortar la relación que teníamos de manera tan brusca, aunque admito que en cierto modo lo disfruté, y no sé por qué. Después de todo nuestra relación de amistad no venía muy bien desde hacía ya un tiempo...

En fin, que le dijese eso le alegró, pude verlo, y en parte a mí también me alegró saber que no sería una carga para ella. Después de todo, _era mi mejor amiga_.

Me froté los ojos y me decidí a ir a mi casa. Pasar la noche a la intemperie, habiéndome olvidado mi abrigo y sin nada que pudiera calentarme un poco el cuerpo, no me había hecho bien. Ahora me sentía cansada y dolorida. Y algo parecido al bienestar se había extendido por todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome sentir bien a pesar del cansancio.

Ah, que agradable sensación…

Pensé en una taza de chocolate caliente en cuanto divisé mi casa al otro lado de la calle. Supuse que si llamaba al cerrajero ahora, tendría mi chocolate caliente poco después del mediodía. Solo debía esperar en el frio hasta que pudiera entrar a mi hogar.

Que también iba a estar frio, ahora que pensaba, porque no había prendido la calefacción antes de salir... Yo siempre pensando en todo ¿cierto?

Avancé hacia mi puerta al tiempo que sacaba mi celular. Por suerte, tenía agendado el número de mi cerrajero de confianza puesto que tenía que llamarlo bastante seguido. Cortesía de mis despistes. Pensé que mientras esperaba a que llegara, podría dormir un poco recostada en la entrada. Es que estaba tan cansada…

Antes de que pudiera siquiera abrir la lista de contactos, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Era Tomoyo, que seguramente había quedado mal por lo que le dije el otro día y buscaba arreglar las cosas.

Suspiro de por medio, atendí.

-Oh Sakura ¿por qué no me atendiste hasta ahora? ¡Te estuve llamando todo el día de ayer!- y yo no dudaba que lo hubiera hecho.

-La verdad, es que no estuve en mi casa.

-¿y donde más podrías estar?- aquello me ofendió un poco. ¿Cómo que a done más podría estar? Yo podía ir a donde quisiese y no tenía por qué andar diciéndoselo.

-Fui a ver a un conocido- le dije-, pero ya me arrepentí.

Me froté los ojos, que a causa del cansancio seguían amenazando con cerrarse. La cabeza me dolía un poco, pero nada grave.

-¿Un conocido?- se detuvo, y luego agregó- ¿Lo conozco?

-No... no lo creo- A menos que Shaoran se lo hubiera presentado en mi ausencia, no había forma de que lo conociese, aun siendo Tomoyo.

La puerta se abrió de pronto, dejándome ver a un joven alto y rubio parado frente a mí. ¿Qué hacia él...? Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza, pero extrañamente, no me sentí asustada ni atacada al verlo allí. Al contrario, le sonreí, notando que mi sensación de bienestar aumentaba y como mis manos se entumecían.

-¿Sakura? ¿Qué sucede?

-Te olvidaste el abrigo, así que te lo traje.

No…

-¿Sakura?- escuché lejanamente la voz de Tomoyo, al tiempo que mi brazo caía sin fuerza.

Mi cabeza retumbaba, pero a pesar de todo comprendí como era posible lo que veía. Y era que las malditas llaves estaban en el abrigo.

-Fa…- mi voz se cortó, y comencé a sentir mis piernas entumecidas.

Sentía que podría despegarme del piso y salir volando si así lo quisiese. Estaba tan liviana…

-¿Te encuentras bien?- se acercó a mí, y yo retrocedí y tropecé.

Lo miré durante unos pocos segundos, y pronto sentí que abandonaba a mi cuerpo y me elevaba. Por fin me había deshecho de mis ataduras y podía sentirme verdaderamente libre… Cerré mis ojos dejando que mi cuerpo se condujese solo y volví a sonreír al tiempo que extendía los brazos.

_Podía volar. _

SHAORAN

_Dentro de la cegadora oscuridad, aturdido y confundido, quiso acercarse a la luz que lo calentaba. Estaba lejos, pero eso no importaba. Siguiendo el camino invisible hacia lo que parecía la felicidad, caminó en dirección recta mucho tiempo, sin percatarse de que el tiempo avanzaba mucho más rápido que su cuerpo. La luz lo llamaba y calentaba su cuerpo para protegerlo del frio que sentía, pero se alejaba cada vez que el daba un paso hacia adelante._

_Pronto comenzó a sentir que esa luz no lo llamaba a él, y que solo se estaba lastimando a sí mismo al creer que esa calidez le pertenecía. Lo que nunca llegó a entender, fue que el nombre de aquella extraña sensación que sentía no era luz: era amor. _

_Amor, así de dulce suena y así de cruel es..._

¿Cruel, eh?

Me desperecé y deje a un lado la libreta donde escribía, abrumado. Últimamente mis grandes ideas habían decaído a una sola: Amor.

Todo lo que escribía se relacionaba, directa o indirectamente, con el amor. Y a causa de eso nada de lo que escribía me convencía. ¿Calidez? ¿Luz? Eso solo eran palabras bonitas, pero estaban completamente vacías. No me sentía conectado con ellas, y era por esa razón que ninguno de mis escritos lograba transmitir absolutamente nada.

Me revolví los cabellos y me dirigí a la cocina a tomar mi quinta taza de café en lo que iba de la mañana. Esto de escribir no terminaba de agradarme, pero ciertamente Fye había dado en el clavo al darme este consejo, pues servía para mantener mi cordura.

Mientras pensaba, tomé mi café regocijándome con el maravilloso efecto que producía la cafeína en mi cuerpo. Pero mi serenidad se fue por la borda en cuando noté, al sacar la cajetilla de tabaco de mi bolsillo, que estaba vacía. La hice un bollo y la aventé a la basura, aunque no di en el blanco. Sin el más mínimo interés en ir hasta allí y levantarla, terminé mi taza de café y la apoye en el fregadero para lavarla después.

Salí de la cocina y me dispuse a ordenar mis discos de música de nuevo. A veces me daba por reordenarlos...

Poco después, ya estaba listo para salir, y por eso tomé mi abrigo y mi bufanda. No necesitaba abrir la ventana o mirar las noticias para saber que me congelaría si no me ponía la suficiente cantidad de capas de ropa encima.

Pude apreciar que me quedaba menos de una hora para llegar al lugar al que tenía que ir, pero tenía tiempo de sobra para detenerme a comprar cigarrillos en el camino...

SHAORAN

Me dolía el pecho, y respiraba agitadamente. Tenía frio, pero no podía moverme de donde me encontraba para ir a buscar algo que ponerme. Ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos.

_"Te olvidaste el abrigo, así que te lo traje"_

Fye...

Yo era una completa idiota a veces, pero era imposible que hubiese podido saber que él iría a mi casa. Además, no se suponía que el supiese donde vivo...¡Diablos, mi cabeza me estaba matando!

Abrí mis ojos, y me encontré con el techo de mi sala saludándome en silencio. Hogar dulce hogar...¿Hogar?

-¡Sakura!

El pálido rostro de mi ex mejor amiga apareció sobre mí. Yo la miré, temiendo que fuera otra de mis alucinaciones en las que yo tenía alguna clase de contacto humano mas allá de que el verdulero o el cajero del supermercado me dijeran cuanto era en total lo que debía pagar. Al ver que no se iba, obligué a mi rostro a sonreírle a modo de saludo.

-¿Ya estas mejor?

Me giré para ver a Fye que traía una taza de quien sabe que en una bandeja.

-Él me atendió cuando te desmayaste. Me dijo que estabas volando de fiebre y vine en seguida.

Volando...Si, recordaba haber sentido que volaba.

-Debo suponer que dormiste afuera con esa cantidad de ropa insuficiente ¿cierto?

-¡Sakura!- chilló Tomoyo al escuchar a Fye- ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!

Pues pudiendo, claro, pero no iba a responderle eso, o probablemente me arrepentiría.

-Toma, es té medicinal- me dijo mirándome con sus ojos azules y misteriosos. Me senté y tomé la taza con desconfianza-. Te ayudará.

Tal vez sea algo tonto, pero no tengo la suficiente voluntad como para negarme ante un acto de amabilidad. Así que por más que desconfiara de él, yo hubiera tomado la taza aún si no me decía absolutamente nada.

Sintiendo las miradas sobre mí, le di un sorbo, y luego otro, hasta que no quedó nada más que beber. Fue en ese momento cuando le devolví la taza a Fye, que me sonrió y se incorporó para llevarla a la cocina.

Me pregunté cómo podía ser tan osado como para pasearse con tanta naturalidad por una casa que no era la suya, pero me sentía débil, y preferí no discutir con él. Tenía la sensación de que si lo hacía seria yo quien saldría perdiendo. En cambio, me incomodaba más que Tomoyo me mirase sin decir nada, pero claramente queriendo decir mucho. Sinceramente no me quejaría ni me opondría a que dijese lo que quisiese, si se decidía a hacerlo.

-Sakura...- Por fin. Se acercó hasta donde yo estaba y se sentó a mi lado. Podía ver sus ojos amatistas, completamente apagados, y su sonrisa cansada-. Me alegra que estés bien.

-¿De verdad?- Debo de parecer una hipócrita y una desconsiderada al tratar de esa manera a quien trata de ayudarme, pero si estuviesen en mi posición entenderían. No es fácil hablar con una persona como Tomoyo luego de haberla herido.

O al menos, no es fácil para mí. Las heridas no se cierran fácilmente.

_"Valla que eres rencorosa"_

Exacto, soy rencorosa.

-¿eh?

-¿Por qué sigues...preocupándote por mí? Yo te dije que...

-Sé lo que me dijiste- interrumpió, apoyando ambas manos en mis hombros. Por un momento sentí que volvía a los días en el colegio, y tuve deseos de abrazarla y pedirle que me consolara.

Pero no lo hice. No podía caer nuevamente ante ese cuidado casi maternal que necesitaba más que a nada, o jamás podría hacer nada por mí misma. Y es que de por si no había mucho que pudiera hacer por mí misma, siendo como soy, una muñeca con un corazón.

_"¿Tu le temes a algo?"_

La pregunta que le había hecho a él cuando aún no había sido dañada se repitió en mi mente.

-¿No crees que estas siendo algo egoísta? Si yo...hubiera querido hablarte, lo habría hecho.

_"Todos le tememos a algo"_

Todos le temen a algo...¿A qué le temía yo?

-No lo habrías hecho.- evité por todos los medios posibles darme cuenta de lo pálida que estaba, y de sus ojeras violáceas que había intentado ocultar, aunque sin mucho éxito. Pero no podía impedir que mis ojos la mirasen siempre que estaba presente.

-No, no lo habría hecho- repetí mecánicamente, sin despegar mis ojos de su rostro cansado.

Me sentí mal al darme cuenta de que no podía preguntarle si le ocurría algo. De que por más que quisiese algo en mi me impedía hacerlo.

Fye salió de la cocina, dándome la oportunidad de quitar las manos de Tomoyo de mis hombros con la mayor delicadeza de la que fui capaz. No quería involucrarme con nadie, y a pesar de que no pude había tenido deseos de hacerlo. No, no podía dejar que mis emociones me dominaran, o acabaría arrastrándola al infierno que era mi vida.

Y si de algo estaba segura, era de que Tomoyo era alguien que había nacido expresamente para convertirse en un ángel en la tierra. Y yo no podía pensar en lo que podría pasarle a su frágil cuerpo si le permitía acercarse aún más a mí. La Sakura que ella había conocido ya no existía. Ya no era aquella niña que tenía una sonrisa sincera y solo buscaba ser feliz. Si se quedaba a mi lado ahora, solo se lastimaría.

Y yo no podía permitir que eso pasara, simplemente no podía.

-¿Puedes irte? - Fye se me adelantó, y con una sonrisa cual gato de cheshire la ayudó a levantarse. Tomoyó lo miró, sin comprender-. Ella seguramente estará cansada, dejemos que descanse.

-¡Pero...!

-No creo que esté cómoda entre tanta gente.

Vi como ella dudaba y me miraba, probablemente comprendiendo a que se refería Fye. Pocos segundos después, suspiró y asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

-Vendré a visitarte...¿estarás bien no?- se giró hacia mí, y yo solo pude asentir con la cabeza.

Esperé paciente a que se fuera, pero cuando Fye volvió a entrar a la casa, yo tuve que detener mi acción de levantarme del sofá para mirarlo.

-No pudimos terminar de charlar ayer ¿Me concederías unos pocos minutos de tu tiempo?- No tuve tiempo a decir nada, aunque de seguro mi respuesta no habría cambiado en absoluto sus planes. Pronto lo tenía en frente, con sus ojos azules traspasando mi alma y leyendo mi cuerpo como si de un libro se tratase- Tranquila, solo quiero ayudarte.

Me dejé caer nuevamente en el sofá, mientras que sus palabras se clavaban en mi pecho cual puñal. Lo miré, esperando que por arte de magia decidiera irse y no volver jamás, pero él se sentó a mi lado, haciendo que me pusiese aún más nerviosa.

Porque de alguna manera, yo sabía que no me ayudaría en nada.

-¿Que es...- me detuve, buscando las palabras exactas-, lo que quieres decirme?

El amplió su sonrisa gatuna, ante una pregunta que a mí me pareció de lo más inofensiva.

-Atrévete a vencer tus miedos- me dijo, y sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña nota con una dirección que yo desconocía. Me quedé mirando el pequeño papel durante varios segundos antes de levantar mi vista hacia él.

-¿Qué...?-intenté preguntar, pero él me interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar.

- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que te concedería un deseo? Pues tienes que hacer algo por mí. No te preocupes, puedes negarte si gustas- por alguna razón, comencé a temblar-, pero te aseguro que saldrás beneficiada...o no tanto ¿pero no tienes curiosidad por saber todo aquello que ignoras?

-Lo siento...pero realmente no tengo interés en esto.

-¿Aún cuando Shaoran está cada vez peor?- de pronto el aire se fue de mis pulmones, y automáticamente llevé mis manos a mi pecho, como si eso fuese a servirme de algo.

Yo no...

¡No me interesaba lo que pudiese pasarle!

Aguanté las lagrimas que pronto amenazaron con caer por mis mejillas. No podía llorar, no frente a él...¡Simplemente no podía!

-No es que realmente este mal, no te preocupes- ¡Yo no estaba preocupada! Yo no...- ¿Te gustaría darle a probar un poco del dolor que el te dio a ti?

-¿Por qué...haces esto?

-Te lo dije ayer, eres alguien muy interesante y quiero ayudarte.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puedo...?

-Ve a esa dirección mañana, y comprenderás que es lo que tienes que hacer. - Yo asentí, casi de forma mecánica. Solo podía pensar en una cosa, y era que tenía la oportunidad de oro de sobreponerme a todo lo que me había pasado.

_Yo solo quería sentir que podía hacer algo por mi misma nuevamente_

* * *

**Hola holaaaa! ^^**

**Hoy estoy algo frustrada, y es porque estuve los dos últimos días reescribiendo este capítulo. Y si, escucharon bien, reescribiendo ¡Mi maldita computadora murió! Y terminé teniendo que llevarla a arreglar y a causa de eso perdí absolutamente todo lo que tenía x.x **

**Debo considerar sinceramente guardar los capítulos en un pendrive...**

**Aunque ahora tengo computadora nueva, así que se supone que no debería tener problemas ¬¬**

**En fin, si ven que hay errores de escritura, les ruego que me los digas, pero no me torturen puesto que ya me torture bastante yo misma al tener que reescribirlo recordando como iba cada cosa xD**

**Antes de responder los reviews, ya aviso por aca que en un rato voy a estar publicando en mi fic "El amor siempre florece en la adversidad", pero lamentablemente voy a dejar de escribirlo por un tiempo indefinido (los que leyeron mi ultimo aviso, entenderán cuantos capítulos perdí, y mi enojo...). Peeeero bueno, ya escribiré un aviso y lo publicaré por allá, asi me dejo de joder en este fic que no tiene nada que ver xD**

**Ahora, si, reviews! *O***

**kinesukikinomoto:**Holaaa ^^  
¿Vos leias mi otro fic no? Lo lamento mucho, en serio, pero sinceramente no soy capaz de reescribir todos los capítulos que tenía escrito asi que...ya los reescribiré mas adelante, pero probablemente tarde en decidirme a hacerlo por la frustración que me causa solo pensar en eso =/

Bueno, contestando tu review: El por qué mató al padre de Sakura lo voy a decir mas adelante, pero no desesperes (o si, no se ¿estás desesperada? xD)

Jaja por Touya no te preocupes, tiene un papel reservado solamente para el que le va a la perfección (y a mi me viene de maravilla para escribir...jeje). Igual, calculo que el el próximo capitulo ya va a aparecer, o en el siguiente, asi que no te preocupes que no falta mucho n.n

¡Nos vemos! =)

**azucenas45:** Jajaja verás, te explico, "enredos" en mi segundo nombre (?)

jaja naa xD

Si, te comprendo, siempre em pasa lo mismo con eso de los enredos (aunque dudo que lo cambie, porque em gusta enredar las cosas muajajaj xD) me disculpo por no hacerme entender cuando escribo, Estoy intentando mejorar eso y así todos puedan comprender bien =s

Y con respecto a Shaoran...lo siento pero no recuerdo haber dicho que se sintiese frustrado, o al menos nunca lo pensé de esa manera... Pero bueno, quizá dí a entender eso por mi mala forma de expresarme

Jaja claro, Sakura no es alguien que les permita a las personas entrar fácilmente a su corazón, especialmente desde que pasó lo que pasó. Y mucho menos con Shaoran...

Pero espera un momento ¿Quien queres que este tranquilo? ¿Shaoran o Sakura? Si es Shaoran no hay muuucho problema, pero...de todas formas tengo algo pensado para ambos...

Bueno, en fin! (no quiero aburrirte)

No se como habrá quedado este capitulo, y por eso te invito a que como lectora me des tu sincera opinión. ¡Gracias por leer! =)

**Y con esto, mis querido lectores, me despido hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**Espero que me dejen sus comentarios para saber que les va pareciendo la historia, o si hay algo que no comprender de lo que escribí. O lo que sea, en fin, cualquier cosa que quieran decirme me dejan un review! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

SAKURA

La bocina de un auto me taladró los oídos, y aun cuando mi mente se hallaba en otro lugar, mi cuerpo reaccionó ante lo que parecía una amenaza inminente saltando hacia un lado. Pronto comprendí que ocurría, justo cuando un auto de color rojo paso delante mío y su conductor grito algo que me pareció un insulto sin terminar. Rápidamente me dirigí a la vereda, sintiendo como mi corazón me golpeaba demasiado fuerte el pecho a causa del susto.

Sinceramente, no comprendo cómo puedo dejarme llevar por mis pensamientos todo el tiempo de esa manera. Siempre ha sido así, soy una experta cuando se trata de imaginar cosas, quizás en un vano intento de alejarme de mi realidad ilusoria y sumergirme en algún extraño lugar que represente para mí la calma y seguridad que tanto me hacen tanta falta. Una persona normal podría hacerlo sin ningún problema, pero en mi caso eso de dejarme llevar es completamente peligroso, pues soy incapaz de prestar atención a nada de lo que sucede a mi alrededor, aunque parezca difícil de creer.

Suspiré, pensando que algún día acabaría muerta, y decidí seguir mi camino. Esta vez había tenido suerte, pero sabía que debía hacer algo al respecto; preferiblemente antes de que mi suerte acabase.

Los faroles pasaban uno tras otro a mi lado a medida que me acercaba al centro de Tomoeda, y a decir verdad, estaba inusualmente calmada. Me pregunté cual sería la razón, pero no pude encontrar nada que justificara que yo estuviese tan calmada en la situación en la que me encontraba. Y es que no pudo pensar en nadie que no se sienta al menos algo nervioso sabiendo que no tiene idea de a dónde se dirige.

-Recuerdo que me preguntaste acerca del trabajo de Shaoran cuando te conocí- habló con una voz suave mientras bajaba la mirada al papel que yo sostenía. Aquella curiosa sonrisa aun se extendía por su rostro cuando volvió a clavar en mi sus indescifrables ojos azules- Y yo te dije que tarde o temprano lo descubrirías.

-Creo- La sangre corría por mis venas, y mi creciente furia superaba a cualquier temor que pudiera tener en ese momento; pero aun así intenté mantener la calma; mi cuerpo me gritaba que tuviera cuidado con lo que decía -, que me hubiese gustado que me lo dijeses con más claridad cuando te lo pregunté.

El rostro de mi padre y sus últimas palabras se repetían en mi mente una y otra vez, y siempre me veía obligada a soportar ver su rostro moribundo. Todas las noches tenía pesadillas con respecto a eso, y...

-Hace falta más que la simple voluntad de una persona para cambiar lo inevitable.

-¿Inevitable?- Las palabras sisearon en mis labios como espinas...¿inevitable?

¿Quería decir que yo, legítima hija de Fujitaka Kinomoto, no podría haber evitado su muerte?

¿Que no habría servido de nada cualquier cosa que hiciese?

¡¿Que debería haberme sentado a mirar como moría mientras comía algún dulce?!

-Sakura- su voz impasible me devolvió a la realidad con brutalidad, y cuando lo miré... me di cuenta de que había comenzado a llorar sin darme cuenta-. Si alguien se viera amenazado ahora por la muerte, dime ¿Qué podrías hacer tú?

-¿Qué...? Pues yo... podría... -me sequé las lagrimas, mientras mi cabeza buscaba a toda velocidad una respuesta.

-Sé que te frustra, que detestas esto, y por eso te doy la oportunidad de cambiarte a ti misma...o quizás a alguien más.

-¿eh?

¿A quién más podría cambiar, si apenas puedo conmigo?

-Solo recuerda algo esta vez...

_La única promesa verdadera es aquella de muerte._

Lo sé.

SHAORAN

Estaba frustrado. Simplemente no podía comprender por qué seguía Shimada limitándome a trabajos sucios, cuando tenía mucho mas potencial. Tenía la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para hacer lo que hiciese falta para conseguir mi objetivo, y eso se lo había dejado en claro hacía ya mucho tiempo, entonces ¡¿por qué mierda seguía diciéndome que yo no era lo suficientemente bueno?!

Ese viejo asqueroso, siempre me miraba con su sonrisa estúpida y su pose de "yo soy mejor que tú" que a mí no me parecían más que una fachada sucia para ocultar su verdadero ser: Un hombre sin escrúpulos que jamás se ha manchado las manos. Podía imaginarme haciéndole lo mismo que le había hecho a tantas personas, pero disfrutándolo el doble. Si cerraba los ojos, hasta podía sentir el placer de su carne grasosa bajo mis manos y el dulce sonido de su cuello al romperse.

_Pero debía contenerme._

Aun cuando fuese una escoria que no merecía vivir en este mundo, él era el único que podía llevarme hasta la persona que yo buscaba; _La persona a la que quería asesinar._

Y es que hay una razón para cada cosa que hago; todos mis movimientos están totalmente planeados para conducirme a un fin en especifico: _encontrarlo a él_. Y con esto me refiero a la persona gracias a la cual estoy vivo, aunque no fuese realmente su intención salvarme si no un simple cambio de planes. No sabía su nombre, ni su edad, ni absolutamente nada más que la realidad de que es un monstruo.

No podía controlar mi ira cuando pensaba que no había descubierto nada mas sobre él en todos estos años; todo mi esfuerzo no tenía importancia si no conseguía averiguar nada después de tanto tiempo. Esto no podía seguir así, _yo_ no podía seguir así.

Pretendía no darme cuenta, pero desde hace ya mucho no me encontraba bien. Intentaba no pensar en ello, ignorarme a mí mismo cuando pensaba que debía dejarlo, pero era imposible. Aun cuando me dañase de alguna forma que aún no comprendo, lo único que me mantenía con vida era el deseo de acabar son ese sujeto, de terminar con su existencia de la manera más cruel posible con mis propias manos. Solo podría descansar cuando por fin pudiera ver su rostro distorsionado en una mueca de felicidad eterna a causa de la muerte.

Porque la muerte le gustaba, así que ¿Por qué no le gustaría probarla? Esa era la teoría que respaldaba y justificaba mi deseo de matarlo.

Pero el hecho de poder justificar, de una manera que probablemente solo a mi me parecía lógica, mis acciones, no cambiaba nada.

No podía redimirme de mis actos, así que mi único destino posible era el mismo que deseaba darle a ese hombre: _la muerte_. Y si no podía hacer eso...¿Por qué seguía con vida? Después de todo ya había devuelto el favor a Eriol, y eso era lo único que me quedaba...

_"Me a tienes mí. Siempre estaré a tu lado..."_

Diablos, siempre recordaba esa frase en este tipo de situaciones. Definitivamente esa niña sabía cómo molestar a alguien aun sin estar presente. Esa niña... aún ahora me susurraba dentro de mi cabeza las palabras que mas me dolían.

Abrí los ojos, pero la oscuridad de mi habitación me hizo dudar de que lo hubiese hecho. Ciego como estaba, en una oscuridad total, me sentía nuevamente dentro de mi mente: un espacio sin estrellas, donde no hay luna ni sol, y lo único que irradia luz son tiras de películas sin sonido que me recuerdan todo lo que he vivido a lo largo de mis cortos 21 años.

Y ninguna de las películas me gusta.

Un hombre, un cuchillo...

Mi madre, diciéndome que no merezco ser su hijo...

El agua metiéndose en mi boca y en mi nariz...

Ellos...

El llanto de Sakura...

¿Sakura?

!Mierda!

¡¿No podía solo desaparecer de mis recuerdos y dejarme en paz?! ¡Yo podía torturarme solo!

Me desperecé y a tientas avancé hasta que di con la lámpara de mi escritorio. Todo se vio envuelto en una tenía luz amarillenta, que me sirvió de guía para encender la luz del techo. Al voltearme y ver la hora caí en la cuenta de que había estado recostado durante varias horas, y que debía salir ya mismo si quería llegar a tiempo a mi destino.

Maldiciendo por tener que irme sin cenar, tomé mi abrigo y salí de mi departamento. El frio me golpeó en el rostro sin que me importase demasiado, y pronto volví a perderme en mis pensamientos...

SAKURA

No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían. Que tuviera que entrar a un lugar así nunca fue parte de mis planes, pero tuve que tragarme mi asco y adentrarme en aquel lugar lleno de humo y personas perdidas dentro de su propio éxtasis. Tosí unas cuantas veces mientras mis ojos recorrían el lugar.

Me había adentrado en lo que parecía ser el lobby; había varios sillones y una gran mesa llena de botellas con formas extrañas.

-Debes ser Sakura- sobresalto de por medio, me giré para encontrarme con un hombre alto que me miraba fijamente. Por alguna razón sentía que lo había visto antes...- Tal como dijo Fye, es bastante fácil reconocerte.

¡Fye!

¡Cierto!

Ahora recordaba. Ese era el tipo con el que había chocado al salir corriendo como un cachorro asustado de la casa/lo que fuese de Fye. Sus ojos rojos me recordaron la sensación de peligro que sentí aquella vez, pero no podía moverme.

-Esto...este lugar...

-Ven conmigo- se volteó hacia el salón donde varias parejas se encontraban apretujadas-. Si te juntas con la basura, te convertirás en basura- Yo no comprendí lo que quiso decir, pero luego se rió y se dio media vuelta para comenzar a caminar-. Bueno, no es que te vayas a convertir en algo mejor.

No le entendía, cosa que él también pareció notar, pues no volvió a hablarme hasta que llegamos hasta el segundo piso, donde nos detuvimos frente a una habitación.

Fue entonces que me arrepentí de haber ido; cuando se dio vuelta hacia mí y sus ojos rojos se clavaron en los míos pude sentir que él no era una persona normal, y comprendí que había cometido un grave error.

_Pero no quería echarme atrás aún si me arrepentía el resto de mi vida._

-¿Seguro que eres a quien Fye envió?- asentí, nerviosa, y él solo suspiró resignado-. No sé en qué piensa ese tipo. Primero dice que le interesas y luego te manda a este lugar...

-¿Pero qué es exactamente...este lugar?

-Si comiste algo antes de venir, te sugiero que vayas al baño al final del pasillo y lo vomites cuanto antes. No pareces alguien que esté acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas.

No sabría decir si me miro con lástima u otra cosa, pero no me sentí nada bien.

-No...no comí nada.

-Bien- se giró y abrió la puerta.

Entré, pero solo varios segundos después logré comprender qué era lo que mis ojos veían: un joven se hallaba atado de manos y pies a los extremos de la cama.

Mi estómago se hizo un bollo y tuve que correr al baño a toda prisa antes de que tuviese que vomitar todo cuanto había comido desde que mi querida madre me dio a luz, si eso era humanamente posible. Cuando entré, automáticamente me agache y largué todo lo que tenía, pero mi estómago no se calmaba.

Ni yo.

Cuando por fin me sentí capaz de ponerme de pié solo atiné a colocarme frente al lavamanos para sostener mi cuerpo, de pronto sin fuerzas. Mis manos me temblaban, y noté mi respiración agitada. Abrí el grifo y me mojé la cara con las manos, evitando respirar para que de esa manera mi estómago pudiese calmarse un poco. Tras varias veces de repetir lo mismo tuve que ceder ante mi impulso de dejar de respirar de por vida y abrir mi boca para dejar pasar el oxígeno.

El espejo frente a mí me mostraba la realidad que jamás quería ver. No venia peinada ni maquillaba, y como de costumbre mis labios estaban resecos llenos de cortaduras; mis ojos llorosos solo ayudaban a darme un aspecto aún más lamentable.

Yo comprendía, lo comprendí al instante...sabía que debía hacer ahora.

Y no podía.

_"...Y quiero ayudarte."_

¡Como podía llamar a esto ayudarme!

_"Te doy la oportunidad de cambiarte a ti misma."_

¡Pero si yo no quería cambiar de esa manera!

¿Que...debía hacer ahora? Mi cuerpo temblaba, presa del nerviosismo que se había apoderado de mi. No podía irme, porque no podía dejar que esa persona... ¡No!

Tragué pesado, intentando juntar las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, y salí del baño rumbo a la habitación. Ya decidiría que hacer en el camino...o eso esperaba.

Y ahí estaba, recostado con los ojos cerrados, como a quien no le interesa la cosa. Verlo así me extraño, y me pregunté si estaba dormido.

-¿Mejor?- A mi lado se hallaba él. Sabía que me miraba, pero no me voltee a verlo- Bueno, entonces te dejo.

Y antes de que pudiese decir nada, me encontraba sola en la habitación. Pero en vez de girarme y abrir la puerta, me acerque lentamente hacia el joven que parecía descansar aún cuando sus manos y pies estaban atados a los extremos de la cama.

Su rostro parecía tranquilo, y sus ondas castañas estaban revueltas. No podía ver el color de sus ojos, pero era claramente extranjero. Y sobre todo, sentí una infinita pena de verlo de esa manera, tan indefenso.

-¿Solo vas a mirarme?- me sobresalté al escuchar aquella voz tan carismática e increíblemente adulta para su apariencia. Abrió los ojos y me miró, como si lo hiciese solamente para que pudiese admirar aquellos óvalos verdosos con manchas café.

-Y...¿Qué quieres que haga?

-No sé... ¿tu trabajo?- ¿Trabajo...? Quizá notó la confusión en mi rostro, porque agregó- Hace rato me explicaron que me pasaría ¿podrías hacerlo rápido?

Me giré para encontrarme con una mesa al lado de la cama llena de instrumentos que en un momento así no podían utilizarse para nada bueno. Las ganas de vomitar retornaron a mí.

-¿Rápido...?-gemí al tiempo que un nudo se formaba en mi garganta y me impedía respirar ¿Que me estaba pidiendo que lo...?

-Supongo que estás en tu derecho de tardar cuanto quieras- dirigió su mirada al techo, casi melancólicamente-. Mi hermana se enojara conmigo. Es católica y cree que cuando alguien muere debe ser enterrado o no irá al cielo.

-¡No! -El me miró confundido, así que aclaré-. No voy... a matarte.

-¿Y por qué estás aquí?- yo también quería saber eso ¿Por qué estaba aquí? Podría haberme negado, y no lo hice. Realmente no sabía qué responder.

-¿Que no te asusta que vayas a morir?

-No puedo hacer nada ¿No ves?

_¡Papá!_

Y sentí a mi padre entre mis brazos, su sangre caliente recorriendo mis piernas, huyendo de sus venas.

-!Papa!-grité, intentando hacer que reaccionara, pero su cuerpo no se movía- ¡Papa! ¡PAPA!

-No va a despertar- las lagrimas me impedían ver al castaño frente a mí, pero podía escucharlo a la perfección.

-¡Detente!- sacudí a mi padre, una y ota vez, debía hacerlo reaccionar de alguna manera...debía...

¡No!

Miré a mi alrededor, buscando algo, y mis ojos se encontraron, por desgracia, con el cuchillo clavado en su pecho. Mis manos temblaban tanto que pensé que se me caerían al tomarlo e intentar tirar de él.

-No lo hagas- me detuve, como si aquello fuese una orden que debía acatar, pero mis sentidos no funcionaban, y comencé a toser; sentía que me ahogaba...

-Sha...

-Si tan poco valoras tu vida, entonces ¿por qué quieres qué la de él también valga la pena?

-¿Tan poco valoras tu vida?- insinué, frunciendo el ceño, nuevamente de vuelta en la habitación de la muerte

-Pues según mi punto de vista, me merezco estar en esta situación- emití un sonido parecido a un "¿eh?"- Mi vida no vale tanto como crees.

- ¡Claro que vale! Cada vida...¡Cada vida es importante!- mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y él me miró con los ojos bien abiertos- ¿No entiendes? ¡Vas a morir!- No comprendía como alguien podía tener tan poco apego por la vida, pero me hacía sentir miserable escucharlo.

_De alguna manera, sentía que me estaba viendo a mi misma..._

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga? ¿Que lo lamento y que me salves?

¡Mierda!

Me acerqué hacía un extremo y comencé a desatar su mano derecha. Yo no tenía el poder de quitar una vida humana, no era ninguna diosa, y tampoco dejaría que alguien fuera asesinado frente mío...otra vez.

-¿Qué haces?

-Te ayudo.

-¿Sabes cuales son las consecuencias de lo que estás haciendo?

-No.

-¿Quién eres?- su pregunta hizo que me detuviera, recordando quien era yo, y también que lo que estaba haciendo enfadaría mucho a Fye...y a ese tipo... ¿estaría cavando mi propia tumba?

-Sakura- contesté volviendo a mi labor. Pronto hube liberado su cuerpo por completo, y él se sentó en la cama para mirarme mientras se masajeaba las muñecas.

-Soy Daryl- se presentó casi en un susurro, y luego alzó la voz- ¿Y qué harás ahora?

-Pues...- supe que mi cara hablaba por mi cuando suspiró y se levantó.

La puerta se abrió antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera hacer algo. Pude ver como aquellos ojos del color de la sangre me miraban exigiendo respuestas, y me como un soldado frente a su superior.

-¿Que sucede?-

-No puedes matarlo- susurré, intimidada.

No sabía qué hacer, ni qué decir, y podía sentir como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Estaba asustada; demasiado asustada como para que mi cerebro de hormiga pudiese pensar en algo.

-¿Qué?

-Que no...¡No voy a dejar que lo mates!

El rió, para mi sorpresa, y miró a Daryl.

-¿Te aprovechas de alguien como ella para liberarte?

El castaño se encogió de hombros, y comenzó a masajearse las manos nuevamente, como si aliviar sus articulaciones fuera mucho más importante.

Por mi parte solo atiné a mirar el suelo, que pronto había pasado a convertirse en algo súper interesante. Y es que cuando se trata de evadir la realidad, mi mente hace un trabajo increíble convirtiendo la cosa más insignificante en lo más maravilloso del mundo. Pensé en cuentas personas habían pisado aquel lugar, y que zapatos llevarían, y muchas cosas por el estilo. Podría haberme pasado horas así, de no ser porque mi cerebro me devolvió a la realidad al procesar la sensación de una mano en mi muñeca.

-¿Puedo llevármela?

-A Fye no le molestará.

Me guió hacia afuera con gentileza, y puse sentir al pasar al lado de aquel hombre sus ojos rojos sobre mí cuerpo. Mi cabeza seguía mirando el suelo mientras avanzaba, mi cerebro había llegado a su límite hacía ya varios minutos; quizá era por eso que no oponía ninguna resistencia ante aquel contacto.

Supe que habíamos salido cuando mi cuerpo se quejó del aquel frío brutal, y metí mi rostro en la bufanda tanto como pude, sin levantar la mirada.

Durante un segundo me sentí muy mal, sin saber la razón, y poco después escuche al sujeto de ojos rojos hablar con alguien.

-Tu trabajo fue cancelado.

Pero eso ya no era asunto mío.

* * *

**Hola holaaa! ^^**

**¿Como andan? Yo contenta de haber podido terminar este capitulo xD**

**No tiene idea de lo difícil que fue. Tenia la idea en la cabeza, pero me costo muchísimo comenzar a escribirlo TwT**

**Pero bueno! ¡Aquí esta!**

**Espero que les halla gustado, o les haya producido al menos un poco de interés en como continuará la historia. w**

**Estoy algo apurada, y por eso hoy no voy a poder contestar los dos reviews, pero los leí y me siento feliz de que les esté gustando! *O***

**Y bueno, espero poder seguir leyendo sus opiniones, ahora y siempre. Ya saben, cuando mas me expresen de como les esta cayendo la historia mejor ^^**

**Hasta la próxima!~**


End file.
